Talk:Monument Island
Battleship Bay stationed in Monument Island??? I'm just curious, but i think Battleship Bay is stationed in Monument Island, since islands have oceans and it reads that Monument Island is a island and is most likely to have any ocean referenceAmberWing65 (talk) 22:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Uh...uh. No. Monument Island as the name says has place ONLY for the Monument and it's a single platforms so yeah it's an Island. After falling from it Booker and Elizabeth find themselves on the beach in the Battleship Bay, but they used skylines (at least looks like that in the trailer), so these 2 platforms are not connected. Also if you would look on some pictures, you would see that the statue is nowhere near the funfair (huge ferris wheel), palace from the Bioshock Infinite Art Book and the Boardwalk which is probably in the same area - I think so. If you have any other doubts, just say. I will try to answer them :D Ison (talk) 15:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Significance of the siphon levers? What is the point of the three levers just before entering the room with the large speakers? It seems to change the colour of the items or remove blood from one, maybe all. It doesn't seem to have any effect at all on the game as a whole? Is it purely just a display changer or is there more to it than meets the eye. MBaskerville (talk) 21:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's an early example of the constants and variables concept. Each jar contains an item - teddy bear, journal and bloodstained tissue - and when you pull the lever, the Tear effect changes each item. Basically, that the item exists is a constant, while its exact form is a variable. Outside of the game, it's a way they can introduce the player subtly to the idea of things being the same but different in the different probabilities. In-story, it seems to be an experiment the Luteces were conducting on that very idea. Elizabeth's Library The game takes place in 1912. In Elizabeth's Library, there are books from 1913-1915. Here's my screenshot from the game to illustrate it - http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=134618217 I think this should be noted in the article. -- 22:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I believe that these are just numbers of volumes. Date of publication is usually inside. Ison (talk) 15:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "Otherworldly Music" The tune that's coming out of the main siphon speakers is Elizabeth humming "Everybody wants to rule the world". Booker says it's her voice later in the story, and if you listen you can hear the chorus. It is slightly difficult as she is horribly off tempo. Xakk (talk) 05:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Zeppelin Did anyone notice that there were fuel containers under those sheets? Since the woman was the only other occupant of the room, she must've poured the fuel all over the floor while Booker's back was turned. And then, when he turned around again, she must've picked up one of the lit candles nearby. How else could I explain the puddles that suddenly appeared on the floor? ZanyDragon (talk) 23:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, that's how it happened. She did it all. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC)